Pearl Harbor Redone
by At Night We Rise
Summary: it's WWII and America is over at Canada's house trying not to get invovled witht the war. when he gets a call from his wa advisor that Japan attacked Pearl Harbor. what is America's reaction to this and how with Canada try to help his bro? T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl Harbor

"How do you do it, Canada?" America huffed at his brother who was sitting on the couch in front of him.

It's currently the time of WWII. America is sitting on the floor in his little brothers living room; Canada. America's elbow is propped up on his knee and his hand on his face. America is at Canada's house because he is stressing out over trying to stay isolated from the war like his brother does all the time, but he can't do it.

America is itching to jump in and help the European nations. As Canada's been trying to explain to his older brother for the past forever, European conflict has nothing do with them and they shouldn't get involved. Though this is kinda hypocritical because he entered the war almost immediately after his mother figure did; England.

"It's ok Al, Stay strong, you can do it." The Canadian smiled reassuringly to his brother.

"It's not fair! You're already in the war and I want to help! Why did my president have do that whole Isolationism thing anyways?"

Canada is sitting on his black leather couch with his best fuzzy friend; Kumajiro. "I have to help to help England. I owe him that much at least, you on the other hand don't have to, your people don't want to be in this war." The Canadian explained to his handful of a brother.

Kumajiro is a white polar bear that has been with Canada for as long as he can remember and his memory goes back a pretty good length of time. You know since he's been alive longer then a normal human and everything.

The little cub looks up at his best friend with a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Who?" he asked cutely up to his blonde haired companion.

"Canada." Matthew answered going thru the routine they always did.

The bear shook its head and looked to the man on the floor in front of them.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked again lifting his paw to point at the blonde American in front of him on the floor; stressing.

"Oh, America." The blue eyed Canadian answered his friend in his soft whispery voice.

"Burger man." The bear nodded; satisfied with how the conversation ended.

Kumajiro leaned back and snuggled into the Canadians red hoodie that had a white maple leaf on the back. The bear plopped his large paws on the Canadians legs, the black pads pressed into the jean material.

"Mattie, I'm serious. Stop having weird conversations with your bear and help me with this." The American whined to his younger brother, said Canadian just sighed at his brother.

"I guess it would be hard for you." The Canadian smiled, petting his bear's soft fur. 'This is going to be a long day' the Canadian thought to himself.

Alfred didn't seem to understand that his little bro was mocking him because he went straight into his rant.

"Yeah, it is-" the American's rant was cut short when a ringing was heard from across the couch where Matthew sat.

Matthew leaned over to grabbing the dial phone that sat beside the couch on a wooden table. The black phone sat loosely in the Canadian's hand as he answered it.

"Hello-….. Yes he is….Okay" the Canadian looked at his brother.

"It's one of your war advisers; he wants to talk to you." Matthew looked worriedly at his brother.

American jumped up from where he was sitting and grabbed the phone from his brother's hand.

"Hello… yeah it's me." The American fell onto the couch beside his brother with a horrified look on his face.

"Alfred." Matthew went to touch his brother's arm.

"Do you have a radio bro?" America asked his brother not looking at him.

"Um yea, it's right here." The Canadian answered, turning it on.

America messed with the dials until he found the American station he was looking for. Both brothers sat in shook as they stared at the radio.

"The American Naval base; Pearl Harbor, has just been bombed by the Japanese. After the initial shook the soldiers' are fighting back ruthlessly. The casualties have not been counted but are in the estimated in the thousands-" America turned off the radio.

America sat with his fist shaking in his lap, bangs covering his eyes. Matthew was scarred for his brother; the shaking was freaking him out. It's hard for him to read, was Alfred mad or was he sad.

Canada couldn't believe Japan would do this. He always seemed so nice, he never talked in the meeting unless needed and he never did anything to purposefully insult another country, it was so hard to believe.

"Hey Bro." the American asked his brother, standing up with his face still down, body shaking. America's voice was low and its usual happy-self gone and that, to the Canadian, is the scariest thing in the world.

"Yea, Al?" Matthew asked hesitantly afraid of what his brother will do.

"I'm going to go kick some Japanese ass!" the American yelled his fist in the air.

Then as if he just remembered who was on the phone with; he angrily gripped the phone while holding it to his ear. He yelled out his orders to the man on the other end.

"Get the chief commander, the president, and the commander of the army together; this is an act of war. Also we need to see how many of the ships we can salvage so they can revenge themselves. We are getting our revenge on those Japs." He ordered the person on the phone.

With those words spoken America went to run for the door so he could meet up with his people to discuss the war plans, but he was stopped by a quiet voice.

"America." Matthew called out to his brother.

"Sorry Mattie, I got to go." The American called, looking back at his brother.

"Al, I'm coming with you." Matthew grabbed his jacket and ran after his brother with Kumajiro in his arms and a smile on his lips. "Welcome to the war America."

"Thanks bro," America patted his brother on the head, "Come on we have a war to win."

With that the two brothers went outside to prepare for war. All that can be said is Canada is glad that his brother is joining the war and so is America himself, and now that The U.S.A. is joining WWII with the Allied forces, the Axis powers are going to have hell to pay for what they did.

**The end, yep this is what I though happened when America heard about Pearl Harbor. So yay, this was my little short story/ one shot thing. I hope you all enjoyed. I don't own America, Canada or any other country mentioned in this story. Yep I own nothing; I claim nothing so you can't sue me! Please I'm begging, don't sue me.**

**All I can say is I'm so happy for randomly being able to write this during History class. So thanks history teacher for doing our lessons this week on Pearl Harbor, I love the inspiration. Hahah well have a good day kids and remember DON'T MESS WITH THE U.S.A!**

**I would like to give a big thank you to all of the people who helped with the history part of it that I screwed up. If it wasn't obvious before my history teacher doesn't really tell us about Canada in the wars. It makes me sad cuz I would like to know how he contributes to the wars and everything. So thank you to everyone that helped me correct my information.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise,


End file.
